Dominant
by VampiressBlack
Summary: Remus is dominant in more ways than one. WARNING slash! RLSB boyxboy! restraint/dominance obviously . Enjoy!


Disclaimer: characters and places belong to J., not me unfortunately.

Warning: contains RLSB slash, ergo guy on guy, don't like don't read!

Beta: Sam

Rating: M for sexual content and mild bondage/dominance (hence the name)  


* * *

Remus was always a quiet boy, a softly spoken intellect; he buried himself into his studies and hid behind his books. This is the Remus Lupin that the student population saw, the sensible marauder, the one to keep the other boys grounded. When Remus started dating Sirius things didn't seem to change, in fact he seemed to calm the boisterous Black heir down quite a lot, and they were all grateful. However Sirius knew better, Sirius saw a side of Remus he didn't think existed outside the wolf, Sirius saw the dominant Remus.

Remus was always dominant with Sirius, there was no question about it, no argument, he just was. He took control of the situation and when they first slept together Remus instinctively took the top position, Sirius did not protest and found that this new Remus, this dominant Remus was all his, no-one else knew his Remus, and no-one else ever would. For that reason Sirius let him be who he needed to be, he let him take all his bottled up frustration out during sex and it seemed to stop the wolf being so violent on full moons.

So it came as a very large shock to Sirius when, on their first night in their new flat, he found himself pinned to the bedroom door with the words "I want you inside me tonight" being roughly whispered into his ear between fierce kisses. Sirius was going to protest, but as those delectable lips closed around his earlobe and nibbled lightly, all he could do was groan and reach back to open the door.

Less than five minutes later Sirius found himself kneeling at the head of their bed thinking that this wasn't exactly what he had imagine, but who was he to complain. Remus checked the binds that tied his arms across the headboard and wrapped around his waist to keep him there, the feeling of those fingers running over his skin was enough to make Sirius rock hard. Remus kissed down his exposed chest and swiftly took Sirius' cock into his mouth.

A groan escaped his lips as he was engulfed in the wet heat of his lovers' mouth, the slight drag of teeth on his sensitized flesh sent sharp jolts of pleasure through his body forcing his eyes closed as he moaned low. Remus moaned and sent vibrations through Sirius that were almost too much. When he opened his eyes and looked down, he could see Remus preparing himself with a slick finger as he continued to suck him off, the sight before him was enough to have him whimpering in need.

Remus suddenly stopped and turned himself around so that he was on all fours in front of his restrained boyfriend. Sirius felt sort of awkward at first as he tried to position his cock at the right angle without the use of his hands, before Remus stepped in to help guide Sirius into his tight entrance. As he first started to penetrate the wolf beneath him, Sirius was in heaven.

The tight heat that suddenly encased him was better than anything he could imagine, he felt himself being pulled in as Remus eased himself back until he was fully sheathed. Remus started slow, a languid rocking motion as he let Sirius fuck him, moans and gasps filled the bedroom. Sirius felt himself slipping as he saw that Remus was pleasuring his own cock simultaneously, and was thankful that he was already of his knees. Remus picked up the pace and moved faster and harder, impaling himself onto Sirius deeper. The urge to grab those thin hips and fuck him into oblivion was too strong, and low growl of frustration emitted from Sirius' lips as the silk ties cut into his wrists from his struggle to be free.

Remus didn't seem to notice, but he sped up even more, moaning low and long, and Sirius knew he was close. In an attempt to send him over the edge Sirius thrust his hips forward. He managed to get his back off of the wall, no more than an inch, but that was all that he needed because as he pushed forward he felt Remus shudder. A growl escaped his lips as Remus arched his back and felt his orgasm take over. As Remus' passage tightened around Sirius throbbing member he finally let go at a force that wracked his whole body as he spilled himself inside of his partner.

Remus collapsed forward, managing to mutter a cleaning spell before he hit the sheets, and rolled to the side. One wordless spell and the binds holding Sirius fell away as the animagus flopped onto the bed.

"That was amazing" Sirius huffed out between pants, Remus moved a strand of sweat soaked hair off of his mate's face as he smiled and agreed, before capturing his lips in a searing kiss. As he started to drift off to sleep the only coherent thought that passed through Sirius' mind was; only Remus could be a dominant bottom.

* * *

A/N: I hope that went well, I do love a dominant Remus and wasn't sure about putting him on the bottom, but I hope it's not too weird. Reviews and constructive criticism are always welcome!


End file.
